


It's just us.

by Lolsthecat



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of past abuse, Pre-Apocalypse, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsthecat/pseuds/Lolsthecat
Summary: Your name is Lila. Your parents died when you were 16 leaving you their home. The courts allowed you to take care of yourself and a year later Daryl moved in to support you. Returning home after 4 years of college, at the age of 22, you realised how things had changed. Twists and turns force you to make some difficult decisions.





	1. Chapter 1

The clock moved slowly. Each second felt like an hour, every minute an eternity. All Lila could think of was returning home. She waited at for her results to be posted; failure was not an option. She refused to repeat the year. Regardless of her results she was returning home, whether it is as a graduate or a failure. She had been away from her family and friends for four years. Keeping up long distance relationships with her best friend and boyfriend was killing her. She hated her life her, she hated the hustle and bustle of city life. She lived a minimalist lifestyle; she came to college with a duffle bag and a backpack. Four years later she was leaving with the same amount.  
  
She refreshed the page. First class honours... she had done it, she was going home a graduate. A squeal broke through her lips. The sound of Lila ringtone filled the room, she scrambled to answer it. Breathe. “Hello?” She answered in a sombre voice.  
“Lila? What’s wrong?” She knew Daryl would call her as soon as the results were in; he was just excited to get her home as she was. Lila couldn’t help but play a little game with him. “Looks like I’m staying another year.” She sniffed adding to her game.  
“What?! No way, if you’re there for another year then I’m coming too.” His voice was low on the other end, all she could hear was mumbling on the other end. She knew she was being cruel. Daryl and Lila have been friends their whole life, the two were inseparable long before they were tying their shoes. Daryl was still rambling on, it wasn’t until he cleared his throat Lila heard it. “Dar? Are you crying?” An instant wash of guilt came over her; maybe this one was a step too far. He did not answer her. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t think it would upset you this...”  
“How could it not? I miss you being around. Been a hard four years.”  
“Daryl. I’m fucking with you, I graduated first class. I’m coming home. I was coming home regardless; someone has to keep you out of trouble. And back you up in the bar brawls.” Daryl exhaled loudly down the phone.  
“I hate you. Not cool Lila.” She could hear him smiling. “You are lucky I can never be mad at you girl. I was more worried I wasted all this fuel for nothing” Lila furrowed her brow.  
“Wasted fuel?” she ran over to her dorm window pulling back the curtain. “Are you here Daryl?” She saw him. His hair was greasy, long and shaggy. He jumped off the front of his truck and held one hand out. “I couldn’t wait and I know you’re gonna need a ride home.”  
“I was going to take the bus.” Daryl flashed a smile from ear to ear.  
“Don’t make me wait any longer Lila. I’m leaving, are you coming?” She grabbed the last few things hanging around the room and stuffed them into her bag. “Calm down Hick I’m coming.” He chuckled and hung up the phone.  
  
She had missed the sight in front of her. Daryl stood in his usual flannel button up, white wife beater, ripped jeans and tatty leather boots. Throwing her duffle bag in the flat bed she stood in front of him. He pulled the cigarette out from between his teeth and flicked it into the road. “You better come here girl.” He embraced her. Lila buried her head in his chest and inhaled deeply. He smelt like home, earth, rain, motor oil and something that was... very Daryl. She sighed and pulled back to look at him. Time to give the man some sass. “You act like you haven’t seen me in months; you were here last week with Tim.” Daryl laughed and pulled her in again.  
“Lila, I’m taking you home... excuse me for feel sentimental. Besides I get you alone without your young Mr. Tim for the next 4 hours. Like old time” He was just making this too easy.  
“Jealous are we?”  
“That he has my girl... damn right I am.” They both laughed. Daryl opened the truck door for Lila to enter. “Take me home.”  
“Yes ma’am”


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl grabbed Lila’s bag from the back of the pick-up truck, while she unlocked the front door. The house was airy and run down. Her parents died when she was 16, the courts allowed ruled her fit to take care of herself, so the house was hers. Daryl moved in a year later, he has been taking care of the place since she had been away. Lila inspected the rooms briefly on her passing to her bedroom. “Done well Dar. Nice to see it all in one piece ay.” She praised him as he dropped her duffel on her bed. He gave her a half smirk, he was going to play her at her own game. “Took me a week to clean up the mess I had made. All the parties, the broads... a few things got broken but nothing to major.” Her head flicked up to Daryl. Her face turned a scary shade of red and she approached him like a Lion on its prey. “What?” Lila said through gritted teeth. He moved closer to her touching his forehead to hers. Lila folded her arms waiting for his explanation. “My, my, you should see how red you are. Li, I have been bored shitless for the last 4 years. All I have had to fill my time was work but now,” He picked Lila up and threw her over his shoulder, “I have you back.” He span her around the room. She tickled him, her only defence. Daryl threw her onto the bed as they started to wrestle. Lila pulled him into a choke hold. “What the fuck are you doing?” Came a voice from her doorway. Lila looked up her boyfriend Tim. Then back down at Daryl. “I’m beating his ass. You give?” Daryl tapped out. He gave Lila a look and she knew that there’s no way she won the war.  
  
“What you doing here Tim?” Lila asked pulling him into a hug. He kissed the top of her head never taking his eyes from Daryl. He never liked the fact that Daryl lived with his girl but Daryl had been around a lot longer than him. Tim knew if he pushed her hard enough, it wouldn’t be Daryl walking out the door. However, he played his part. When Lila was away at college he became a doting boyfriend, better than anyone she could wish for. He knew now he had her wrapped around his finger. “I came to see my favourite girl. I have missed you so much. I’ve been miserable without you.” Lila looked up at him with big green eyes. She was happy to finally be back home with both her boys. Daryl paid no attention to Tim staring at him. He adjusted his clothes and smiled as he left them alone. “Want to come to mine for dinner?” Time knew he had to separate the two before the fell back in their old routine. “Come on lets go” he didn’t wait for her answer, he grabbed her hand a dragged her out the door. Not allowing her tell Daryl where she was going. In Lila’s mind she thought he was just eager to get her back home.  
  
On the ride over to Tim’s Lila told him about her grades, how she was unsure of life held for her next. He met her conversations with a string of hums and other sounds. Tim ushered her inside with his hand on the small of her back. “Could you grab me a beer hun?” Lila smiled at him and obliged. They snuggled together on the sofa sifting through TV channels. “You should move in.” Tim broke the silence and Lila moved back staring at him in shock.  
“I’ve only been back here a few hours. This isn’t the time.” Tim put his beer on the coffee table in front of him. Shifting in his seat he turned to her, he raised his hand to caress her check. “Hun, you belong with me. Why settle back in there just to move out again?” She leaned into his hand.  
“Tim, you never spoke about this before.”  
“I just don’t want you to be that far away from me again. Just move in” Lila slightly pulled away feeling backed in. He moved his hand and picked back up his beer, throwing himself back on the sofa. “Is this because of the same reason why you didn’t call me to pick you up?” he asked lowly, scaring Lila slightly. She reached out to touch his hand. Tim jerked away. “Hunny, I didn’t call Daryl to pick me up; I was going to take the bus. He just showed up.” Lila was trying to reassure him but it just made him more spiteful.  
“Sure you didn’t, Lila. Just like you didn’t invite him down the weekend I came up specifically to see you. He’s always there Lila.”  
“That one was my bad. I got my wires crossed and dates mixed up. We had a good time though”  
“It’s been 6 years. 6 years!” Tim’s hands began to shake. “Time to choose, me or him”  
“I won’t choose. I can’t.” Tim’s rage boiled over. He slammed his beer down on the table. He knew why she couldn’t choose. Her life was too tightly wound with Daryl’s. “It’s not normal!” He roared. “You know what your problem is. You’ve made it too goddamn easy for him to rule your life. You let him freeload off of you. Have been for years.”  
“Freeload? You don’t know the full dynamics of everything. If anything I freeload on him. He pays for almost everything, heck for the last four years Tim he kept my house in one piece. And when I was there he worked so I could finish school and afford to come out of college debt free.” Lila wasn’t one to easily back down. This wasn’t the man she known for the last four years. “What has gotten into you?”  
“Right back to square one Lila. God knows what you two do in that house all alone.” The only person Lila had been with was Tim. Not out of love, after two years into their relationship it seemed like the ‘normal’ thing to do, that and it was a frequent flyer on their topics of conversation.  
Lila got up to leave. She had wasted 6 years with someone who all along was just manipulating her. Tim got off on control. She had been so wrapped up in trying to complete her studies she didn’t see the games he had been playing with her. What she had let him do. Lila headed to the door attempting to make her leave. “And where are you going?”  
“Home.” Lila said picking up her things. “This. This is done.” Tim scoffed and grabbed her arm pulling her back.  
“No one will want you.” His grip tightened.  
“Fine by me.” That was not the reaction he was looking for and as she pulled her arm out of his grip.


	3. Chapter 3

Lila began her 2 hour walk across town in an attempt to get home. A sense of relieve washed over her, freedom. There was no heartbreak for Lila, Tim wasn’t her one and she knew it. He became like a coffee table in her life; he wasn’t a necessity but he came in handy from time to time. She did, however, feel foolish. The wind picked up as the dark sky turned white. Great. She swallowed her pride and pulled out her phone. A single ring and the person on the other end answered just as rain drops fell from the sky. “Daryl? I need you.”  
  
Daryl stomped on his boots. He grabbed his coat and keys. Locking the door behind him he ran over to his truck. The rain poured with no sign of giving up anytime soon. When it came to Lila, Daryl would drop the world. His stomach dropped when she called needing a ride. Daryl broke several laws on his way to pick up Lila. A 15 minute drive, abiding by the law, took him 5. The streets were empty, the rain had caused most to seek shelter or go home. Lila was huddled underneath a naked tree next to the stop sign. Daryl pulled up leaning over in the cab to open the door for her. She was drenched, shivering. The sound of teeth chattering made Daryl blast the heaters and shrug his coat off. “Here.” He swung the fabric over her shoulders, giving them a quick rub before taking off for home. “You going to tell me what happened?” Lila pushed her hands close to the heaters rubbing them together. Lila huffed in frustration. “I don’t know what I was thinking Daryl. Why I was even wasting my time with him... Actually, I do, it was easy.” She let out a small chuckle. “He wanted me to move in, like today. Then he moaned about our friendship. I guess I’m just done you know. We’re a package deal.” She nudged his shoulder and smiled widely at him. Daryl cleared his throat.  
“Lila, if you have a chance to be happy you should take it. Please don’t let me hold you back.”  
“You goof. I’m not losing my best friend for no one. You think I’m not happy with you? Dar, the only way you’re getting me out of your life is if you told me to leave. Even then I’d stalk you.” Daryl couldn’t hold back his laughter. He reached one hand over and pulled Lila close to him in an attempt to warm her up.  
  
Lila began to strip off her wet clothes at the door. Standing in her boy shorts and tank top Daryl couldn’t help but drag his eyes up and down her body. He had to double tack the four line bruise adorning her right arm. He took a hold of her wrist to pull it closer for him examine. “Lila... Did he do this?” He said through gritted teeth. His touch was gentle in comparison. Lila looked at her arm, “Son of a Bitch. Tim grabbed me but I didn’t realise it was that hard.” Lila examined the mark with him. Goosebumps trickle along her skin as the cold started to catch up with her again. “He comes near you again. I’ll kill him.” Daryl warned, “Go shower, get warmed up. I’ll make something warm.”  
“So toast?” Lila sassed on her way out the room.  
“Hey, I’ve managed to feed myself since you’ve been gone.” He laughed following her.  
“Yeah, barely.” She said shutting her bedroom door.  
Lila emerged from her room 40 minutes later, drawn by the smells coming from the kitchen. She watched as Daryl glided around the kitchen pulling things out the oven, stirring pots and pans. The smells were overwhelming delicious. “What’s cooking good looking?” She said leaning on the kitchen island. Daryl jumped. “Woman, that’s two I owe you now.” Lila walked up closer peering over Daryl’s shoulder as he continued to work away. “We both know you’ve missed me” She smiled. “Daryl, this looks amazing. When did you learn to do this?”  
“Four years Lila... Starving was a pretty good motivator.” They both laughed, she gripped him around the waist holding him close. “Well, I’m not going anywhere again. I promise.”  
“Good, I’m not sure I could take that long away from you again.” Daryl started plating up dinner and Lila moved to set the table.  
  
Lila pushed the empty plate in front of her. “Daryl... oh... my ... god. I can’t move, that was so good!” The hearty meal of steak, potatoes and vegetables sat comfortably in Lila’s stomach. She could feel the warmth in her stomach as she slouched back in her chair. Daryl lit up a smoke, throwing the box towards Lila. “I thought it’d make a good welcome home meal.” Lila lit up too, inhaling deeply. “You definitely make the perfect housewife Dar. Seriously though, that was amazing thank you.” Daryl smiled. Everything was falling back into place. The pair cleared the table and spent the rest of the evening snuggled under a blanket o the sofa.

“Lila! Open the door!!” Tim's fist pounded on the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

“Lila, I know you’re in there!” Daryl furrowed his brow and looked towards Lila. He shrugged out of the blanket and sat on the edge of the sofa. “This guy’s got a death wish? Right?” Lila knew this meant trouble. She couldn’t care a less if Daryl beat him to a pulp but she knew Tim wouldn’t be a man take the beating and walk away, he would have Daryl locked up. Lila raced Daryl to the front door and whipped it open. “What?” The venom dripped through her gritted teeth, Tim took a step back as Daryl stood behind Lila. Lila stretched her arm across the doorway blocking Daryl in. “The fuck you want?” Heat radiated off of Daryl as he stood waiting for an answer. Tim’s demeanour changed, faced with another male he backed down slightly. “You’re a pussy. Can’t mark a woman but can’t even talk to another man? Pathetic.” Daryl spat at Tim’s feet. Tim’s nostrils flared at the gesture, his silence was eerie. Not a peep or whisper. “Tim... it’s past 12, you’re pounding on my door. Now, what the fuck do you want?” He turned around and left. Lila looked towards Tim, then Daryl. Neither one of them knew what to say. Lila clicked the door shut. Lila felt uneasy. He left so easily without a word after demanding to talk to her.  
  
Lila settled into bed after tucking Daryl in on the sofa. She relaxed into her mattress. She had forgotten just how much she had missed her own bed. Sleep came easily to her.  
  
An unfamiliar pressure woke Lila from her slumber. There was warmth on her face, across her mouth. Her eyes attempted to focus; she lazily settled her eyes on the situation. Tim was hovering above her, one hand pushed on her mouth the other clenched at her wrists. She tried to free herself from him as the adrenaline took over she tried to scream. All her efforts were in vain. Tim chuckled slowly above her. “See. See how easy it is for me to get to you?” He moved his face closer to her ear. “How easy it would be for me to get to your precious Daryl.” He whispered his threatening words. Lila thrashed her hips and legs. Tim shock his head and quickly drew his hand away from her mouth to reconnect it against her face as a fist. “Motherf-!” He caught her move again covering it. She felt something heavy at the end of her bed. Her laptop. She kicked her leg into it, sending it flying across the room with a loud crash. Daryl was awakened by her shout; the loud crash however, made him move.  
  
Daryl noticed the door to Lila’s room cracked. Using his hunter skills he carefully stepped towards it and slipped in. He saw red, he picked up Lila’s spelling-bee trophy and whacked the figure in the back of the head. Tim’s body slid off the bed and onto the floor, Daryl continue his onslaught with his fists, bones crunched underneath his hands. He was drenched in Tim’s blood. Lila flicked on the bedroom light and Daryl climbed off Tim and rushed to her side. She was hysterical. Her breath hitched in her throat as she tried to explain what had happened. Lila looked down at Tim. “Daryl. That’s a lot of blood.” Daryl looked at Tim; his chest wasn’t rising and falling. Lila looked Daryl over, she knew this was bad. She knew she would protect Daryl until the end.  
  
Lila calmed herself. Breathe 1, 2, 3. She exhaled slowly. Daryl hadn’t moved, like a rabbit caught in the headlights, he had no idea what to do. Lila climbed out of bed. Lila stood wearing nothing but a oversized t-shirt and boy shorts. She crouched over Tim, checking for a pulse. Tim was barely recognisable; his face was bloody and swollen. Blood pooled from his head wound. Lila couldn’t panic. She stood up taking Daryl by the hand. She led him out of the room into the bathroom. Daryl sat on the edge of the tub. “Are you okay Daryl?” Daryl looked at his hands then to her. “I’m going to go away for this Lila. They’ll lock me up.” Lila cleaned his knuckles, holding a cool towel to them, helping to prevent swelling. “It was self-defence. He was trespassing-”  
“But I killed him” he cut her off. “The first blow he was unconscious. I continued to beat him...”  
“Daryl! We will fix this. You are going anywhere.” Lila didn’t know if Daryl was right or she was. Either way she could not chance Daryl being put in prison for protecting her. She had to protect him. “We have to get rid of the body.” Lila stated flatly looking into Daryl’s eyes. He nodded. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and thanked him for what he did.  
  
“We get rid of the body first.” Daryl broke free of his silence coming back around. Daryl spent most of his time hunting in the forest behind their home. He knew where he would take the body. “Lila. You can leave. You don’t have to help. This way if I get caught you won’t get in trouble.” Lila connected her hand with his arm. Lila encased him in her arms. “Shut up Dixon. We protect each other. As far as anyone was concerned we spent the night together on the sofa watching TV, then both fell asleep there.” Daryl kissed her forehead and inhaled the smell of her hair, helping to calm his nerves. They had both watched enough detective TV to know if there is no body there is no crime and that DNA evidence is like liquid gold to the prosecution.  
  
“Should we burn him?” Lila asked watching Tim’s body. Daryl shook his head. “N’aw. Smoke will give it away. Water is our best bet. Before we bury him we completely soak him. Make sure none of our DNA is on him, especially his under his fingernails.” Lila ran a hand through her hair. This was going to be more difficult than she ever anticipated. She grabbed a bucked and filled it with bleach. Lila brought the bucket into the room before she scurried off again. Daryl watched her slightly amused until he saw her brandishing two pairs of pliers and two sets of Merrigold gloves. She handed him one of each. “You said about fingernails” She tied back her hair. “Well, let’s fix that.” She snapped on the gloves and moved to Tim. Daryl followed her lead still slightly uneasy about the situation. She took a knee on Tim’s right side. She held down a gag as she took the pliers to his thumb nail and pulled. The wet ripping noise was the only sound to be heard. She dropped the nail into the bucket of bleach. Daryl took up the left hand working with her.  
The pliers and fingernails sat in the bleach, left in the tub for them to deal with later. First they had to get the body out of the house before daylight hit. They searched Tim’s body removing everything from his pockets. Still wearing gloves Lila and Daryl wrapped Tim’s body in bin liners, securing it with duct tape. Daryl pulled Tim onto his shoulder and walked into the forest with him. Lila looked at the bucket of bleach that sat in their tub. Lila had an idea. She grabbed all the bleach from their home and chased after Daryl.  
  
Daryl walked for hours out west, trying to get the body as far into the shrub as he could. He slumped the body down. The sound of twigs snapping in the distance caught Daryl’s attention. He lowered his body, swiftly moving behind a tree to assess who it was. “Daryl?” Lila whispered when she saw the black wrapped mummy. “I told you to stay at home” he yelled in a whisper, coming out of his hiding place. “I know but I thought you could use these. She held up the bleach products and handed them to him. “Instead of water, why don’t we just pour that in? Over his face?” She winced at her own words. This was going to be the make or break of their relationship and they both knew it.  
  
The body was buried in a shallow grave. Doused in bleach and left to rot. Lila and Daryl cleaned up the house, removing all evidence of him ever being there. “I’ll take his car back to his.” Lila said confidentially. I’ll call you when I get to the high street you can pick me up from there.


	5. Chapter 5

The deed was done and together they had covered it up. The voices were eating Daryl away inside. He didn’t care that he killed Tim, he was devastated that Lila could get the blame. The drive back to their home was quiet. Neither one of them knew what to say. Lila looked over at Daryl. His silence was deafening. She knew it was eating him alive. She left him to his thoughts a bit longer.

As soon as they got home Daryl disappeared into his room. Lila sat on the sofa. She couldn’t let him beat himself up about it, he was protecting her. Daryl’s door was still open, the room was dark. Lila squinted at his figure lying on the bed, his jacket and boots were still on. She sighed softly and entered. She gently took a hold of his foot, Daryl never moved. She untied the laces and dropped them on the floor before helping him out of his jacket. She hadn’t seen him this way in years. The last time he retreated this far into himself he came to her covered in whip marks. Lila couldn’t leave him. She climbed over the top of him to lay face-to-face with him. Lila pushed the hair he hid behind out of his face. “Daryl,” she spoke softly rubbing his cheek. Her presence soothed him a little. He dropped his hand over her waist pulling her into a crushing hug. Lila pulled back to look at him. A silent tear rolled across his face. “No Daryl. Don’t.” She wiped away the tear, “Why are you crying?”  
“I ruined everything. We’ll both go down if we get caught.” He sniffed, clenching his jaw, “no, I will. I will protect you.” He was adamant, determined to ensure she never saw the inside of a prison.  
“Daryl, you were protecting me. He deserved everything he got. We were here, like this, all night. No one needs to know any different.” She said confidently. “It’s you and me, Daryl.” Daryl shuffled down on the bed to burry himself in her chest. She lay still, playing with his hair and massaging his scalp gently. Lila had to push the dead ex-boyfriend out of her head. She had to be Daryl’s rock right now, he was more important.

 

 

Weeks had past, Tim was declared missing. The police asked Lila some questions but had not been around since. Daryl was slowly coming out of his slump again. She wanted to do something nice for him. While Daryl was at work she started loading up the truck with camping and hunting supplies. She thought the best thing to bring him right again would be to leave for a little while. She cleared it with Daryl’s boss for him to have a few weeks off. Lila struggled with a duffle bag as Daryl pulled up on his bike. Daryl cut the engine and rushed over to help her. “What’s this?” he mumbled. He thought she was leaving. His eyes were glassy as he stared her down. Lila flashed him a wide smile. “I was wondering if you’d like to go away with me?”  
“Where?”  
“Camping. Anywhere, somewhere secluded. What do you say?” A weight was lifted from Daryl’s chest.  
“For how long? I have to call work, get some time –“ Lila raised a hand to him cutting him off.  
“I’ve already spoken to them so we can go for as long as we want.” She hugged him. The thought of escaping from this town excited Daryl, he needed a break, a change of scenery. “When do we leave?”  
“As soon as you’re ready”

Daryl drove for a day and half, off-roading for the last leg of the journey. They were completely alone. Birds sang with high spirits. The thick green leaves held shade from the blistering sun. They had been away for a week already and showed no sign of going home soon. Daryl had come back around. Being outdoors always helped him wrestle his demons. He came back out of himself, smiling more than ever. Lila couldn’t help but feel sticky and sweaty in the afternoon air. She decided to go down to the creek for a swim. Daryl was checking the snares, she knew he could find her if he needed to. Lila stripped to her lacy underwear. Being truly alone out here meant she had no reason to feel self-conscious. She slowly lowered herself into the water. Daryl had had the same idea. Appearing from the tree line he called out to her, catching her attention. “Come cool off.” She beckoned to him. She turned her back as Daryl stripped to his boxers. Living together for so long meant they had seen each other half naked before, mostly by accident. Lila swam over to Daryl splashing him with the cool water. The war was on. He swam after her, grabbing her by the waist he dunked her head under the water. When she remerged she slapped him lightly on the shoulder. “Not fair.” She gripped at his shoulders trying to do the same to him. He chuckled at her failed efforts. Lila pulled herself closer, pulling her body up the front of him in an attempt to use her body weight. Their bodies rubbed together, causing Daryl’s jaw to clench as her chest came up to his face. Lila’s underwear was now completely see-through. He gripped her waist and sank into the water, taking her with him.

Daryl’s hair clung to his face. His hands on Lila hips. She swallowed thickly. Lila moved the hair from his face, to reveal his piercing blue eyes still staring at her. His half smirk never faltered. Her hands came to rest behind his neck. Neither of them moved. Daryl pressed his forehead to hers. He hoped for some sort of sign as to what she was thinking. “Kiss me.” She whispered. Daryl carefully placed a kiss on her lips. It was quick, he hoped that if she regretted it it was so quick it wouldn’t matter. His forehead came to rest on her again. She applied a small bit of pressure to his neck, drawing his lips back to hers. Their lips met together perfectly. The slow kiss became deep, full of passion and lust.


End file.
